


Day 8: Cuddles – Kitten

by 221b_hound



Series: Techienician: Botanical Love [9]
Category: Dredd (2012), Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: 30 Days of Techienician, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Movie Night, Techienician
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 19:49:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7984000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221b_hound/pseuds/221b_hound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Techie has met the General's cat, and brings a new approach to movie night cuddling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 8: Cuddles – Kitten

Sometimes after work, Matt and Techie like to have a lazy night eating snacks in bed and watching holocube vids on the screen embedded into the opposite wall. Matt’s laid out snacks and drinks on the side table. All he needs now is Techie, but Techie’s on a slightly different shift. He’ll be home soon, though.

Matt kills time waiting for Techie by stretching out on their bed and scrolling through their library of space operas. Mostly they’re adventure stories about unlikely people leading absurdly exciting lives.

His own life is he supposes very ordinary and not very exciting, but he loves it. The vids are fun but his life is _real_ and since Techie came into it, it’s… well; it’s not ordinary at all, Matt thinks. It may not include swinging across a pit of four-eyed, spikey nexu to rescue a senator, or blaster battles with rogue Stormtroopers or rebels who didn’t know the war was at an end, or human smugglers with their Wookiee comrades talking a sentient bomb into not exploding ( _inspired by a true story, yeah, sure_ ) but that doesn't mean his life doesn't have its surprises.

Matt looks up as the door slides open and Techie stands, backlit, in the frame for a moment. Then he steps into their room and the door slides shut behind him and there’s only the glow of the vidscreen. The light of it limns Techie’s sweet face, glinting in his marvellous eyes and the curve of his giddy smile.

Matt will never, ever, ever get over the fact that somebody looks at him like that. That Techie looks at him like that. He seems not to realise that he looks at Techie the same way: like he’s a human version of the Floating Rock Gardens of Ryloth, unique and bright and hardly to be believed yet really truly true.

Techie kicks off his shoes and strips off his jacket. Before he’s reached the bed he’s peeled off his shirt and trousers as well so he’s in his socks and underpants.

“What’re we watching?” he asks.

“ _Rusher’s Brigade and the Knight Errant_.” Matt has chosen it and it’s opening on the vid now.

“I like that one.” Techie climbs onto the end of the bed – no, really, he does. He goes to the end instead of just sitting down beside Matt and squats down on the floor and then he _climbs_. He grins at Matt and sort of prowls, putting one hand then the other on the mattress, then brings his knees up one at a time, and like a kind of gangly furless cat he crawls up along the bedding. His expression is impish.

Matt watches him, grinning. He pushes his glasses up the bridge of his nose with his thumb and when Techie stops to nuzzle his nose against Matt’s knee, Matt giggles.

Techie raises his head to smile, then he crawls up on hands and knees and bumps his head against Matt’s belly.

“What’re you doing?” Matt asks, delighted whatever it is.

Later Techie will explain how he was assigned to run diagnostics on and repair a console in General Phasma’s quarters, and how he met General Phasma’s cat, which was black and sleek and very friendly. Right now, all he says is, “Being friendly, like the General’s cat.” He bumps his red head against Matt’s chest, like the General’s cat had bumped its head against Techie’s chest.

Matt, who has met cats but not the General’s cat, laughs and pats Techie’s head. Techie pushes into the caress, then crawls forward on hands and knees until he’s straddled Matt’s lap. He pushes his nose against Matt’s chest, his throat, his shoulders, head-butting in just the way he communed with that black cat. Unlike the cat, he is giggling. Matt is giggling too, which is exactly how Techie reacted to having a black cat make friends with him.

Finally, Techie is all cuddled up in Matt’s lap and has his nose pressed against Matt’s ear and they are both giggling like idiots at the whole thing.

Suddenly, the vid behind them is full of swelling music and fanfares, and they realise they’re missing the movie.

Techie unwinds himself from Matt’s lap, stands up on the mattress and steps behind Matt, sliding down again so that his lean, pale legs are either side of Matt’s hips and Matt is leaning against Techie’s slender chest.

Techie takes up a bowl of warra nuts and passes the bofa treats to Matt. And that’s how they watch _Rusher’s Brigade_ , cuddled up, feeding each other treats, Matt enjoying the uncommon and uncommonly charming sensation of being the little spoon.

 


End file.
